Forgive Me
by Fioleefan
Summary: When Marshall Lee has a run in with the ghost queen and they strike a deal. What does Fionna say? Will she ever forgive him? Will Gumball end up with Fionna? Why am I asking you all these questions?
1. Chapter 1

What happens during a dagger storm…

Marshall Lee grabbed a pile of blankets out of his closet and floated upstairs. He threw them at the two bumps on his bed and snickered at the glares the two girls shot back. "Marshall! I was trying to sleep!" Cake yelled and then shrunk in size at the vampires hiss. Fionna rolled her eyes at the situation. "I swear this boy is going to-" Cake began "Hey if you wanna walk home in a dagger rainstorm, be my guest." He smirked as the cat girl rolled over on his bed and lay back down. "And may I remind you, that's my bed." He continued, smirk frozen on his face. Cake mumbled something and then began to snooze off. Marshall began to walk to the door when Fionna spoke up "Marsh, thanks for letting us wait the storm out here tonight." She sat up and saw him nod. She got up and followed him out the room, where Cake snored away.

"Oh and thanks for letting me borrow a night shirt." She grinned. He smiled softly and looked at the human girl, wearing his favorite red and black plaid shirt, her blond hair cascading down her back. "She looks adorable," He thought. "No! What is this? Fionna adorable? Fionna is my pal; I can't think she's cute." He began to walk to his living room and she followed. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked and he only nodded slightly "Are you okay Marshall?" She continued looking through his movie collection. "Yeah, perfect. There is a girl in my favorite shirt and a cat in bed. Oh, and lets not forget I am sleeping on the couch tonight." Sarcasm heavy in his tone, he rolled his eyes and smirked. She frowned and put her hands on her waist. Some strands of her hair fell on her face and Marshall suppressed a laugh at the effort she was making to push them away, now he understood her need for the bunny hat. "I told you we could sleep on the couch, we just need a place to crash not your bed…, or you could just sleep with us." Marshall raised an eyebrow at the last part and floated towards the girl "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady sleep on my couch." He teased and she rolled her eyes "You gentleman?" She smiled "You're right…Let's save that for gum wads." He grinned and mischief clouded his eyes "And about sleeping with you, do you really think Cake wants to sleep with the big bad vampire" He grinned and continued to float closer.

"Just sleep next to me." She feigned interest on one of his movie covers but was clearly blushing. "You would like that wouldn't you" He winked at the human and saw her face become pinker. He moved closer until his face was right in front of hers. "Wouldn't you Fi?" He continued to tease. She punched him on the shoulder and laughed nervously as he floated back to the couch. Finally, they decided on the movie and Fionna put it on. Fionna sat on his couch and Marshall lowered himself until his was sitting on it too. (After some coaxing he had replaced it, thank glob right!) She curled up on one of the corners of the couch and he sprawled on the other.

Although the movie was interesting, Marshall couldn't pay attention. His mind, like his eyes, kept straying to the blond figure on the other side of his couch.

"Why are you so lumping cute!" Marshall screamed in his mind. "Note to self, no more talking to LSP." He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face the blond girl. It was way past two am now and she engrossed in the movie. He tried to pay attention to it but he just kept straying back to the human girl. She was still curled up, obviously cold. "I like her." He noted aloud finally confessed it.

"You're getting fat Fi." He teased. She jerked her head up and stuck out her tongue. She was used to Marshall's teasing. "You are so beautiful" he thought as she turned back to the TV and again cuddled against the couch arm. "Marshall, give me a blanket please."

"If your cold you'll just have to hack it cause ill be cold too if I gave you my blanket." Marshall teased in a singsong voice. "Marshall! You don't even get cold!" He rolled his eyes. "So?" She sighed and got up to get the blanket her self.

When she came back, she wrapped in a red blanket. "What's with you and taking my favorite stuff?" He raised an eyebrow and she just stuck her tongue. They turned back to the movie, very disorientated. "You know this reminds me of when me and Cake whe-"

"You can tell me how your day was but I don't really care." He interrupted with a snicker. "You're being a little ruder than usual Marshall." She noted her voice monotone. He rolled his eyes, but inside he scolded him self "Nice guys finish last. That's why ill treat you like you like trash, it's not what I want to do, but...," he thought. He sighed, "She means the world to me. I want to tell her that she's beautiful, and tell how much I care… Fionna… I am just …not good for you…" She looked at the blond girl and sighed loudly catching her attention. "I am sorry" he commented and looked shocked tremendously. "Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you said?" She stared at him, those wonderful blue eyes; he loved, wide in awe and bewilderment.

He blushed at her stare and looked away. "Marshall are you sick?" She scooted closer to him. She slowly brought her hand to his forehead. Her hand slid down to cup his cheek, and looked into his electric black eyes. He jerked away from her touch. "Marshall?" she whispered slowly. He stood and walked away. "Go to bed Fionna." He commented sternly as he walked into his kitchen. She sighed and walked up the stairs to his room, confused and angry. "Way to play it cool, vampire king," He thought aloud, sarcasm heavy. Marshall sat on his chair and bit into an apple, sucking the color away. He ran a hand through his hair before floating back to the couch. Before he could turn the TV off Fionna stomped her way downstairs. "Okay, I can't take it anymore! What the glob Marshall Lee? Why are you being a jerk?" Marshall smirked at the raged human girl and raised an eyebrow "Have I upset my little Fi?" If it was even possible, her face turned redder "I am not yours." Her tone was ice cold and it cut at Marshall "Why are you being a butt?" She continued. Marshall became invisible. "ANSWER ME!" She yelled. Suddenly he appeared behind her, one hand covering her mouth the other on her waist. "Shh… you'll wake up Cake." His breath was on her neck and it caused goose bumps on her skin. She blushed lightly and nodded as he floated over to face her. "Why did you push me away? Was it something I did?" Marshall looked at her, just looked at her. He walked towards her and their eyes met. In his eyes, there was a strange look, a look she'd seen before but never acknowledged, caused her to walk backwards. The look was almost one you'd give a person you love, she knew because that same look Cake gave lord M. Fionna found herself pressed on the cave wall, trapped by the arms of the vampire boy, on each of her sides. His deep electric black eyes staring into her blue ones.

Suddenly cold lips where crushing against her neck, surprising her. He grabbed her shoulders with both hands and pulled her close. His mouth moving up and down her neck making her feels shocks run through her body. He worked his way back up to her ear and nibbled a bit. He heard a whimper escape Fionna's lips. Suddenly he pulled back. "Fi… I…" Fionna's face was flushed in the mix of pleasure, confusion, and excitement. Some strands of hair on her face. Fionna closed the space between them and kissed him. They caught up in the moment and shared the tender kiss. When Marshall pulled away Fionna's eyes were still closed. A light blush spreading a cross her face. When her blue eyes opened, she saw the same small blush on his face. "You are so beautiful." He thought aloud, causing Fionna's blush to deepen. "Even if I'm fat?" She whispered, "When I see your face I wonder if I'm really dead, because I shouldn't be able to feel for you what I do. There's not a thing that I would change about you, because you're amazing, just the way you are and when you smile, man that smile..." He trailed off and their lips met again. Her hand slipped into Marshall's and she dragged him to the couch.

When Cake woke up, she heard the TV on. The storm had passed and she could finally leave to her own house, without being sliced to death by daggers. She slowly rose and walked down the stairs, thinking of tuna. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Marshall laying on the couch with Fionna resting on his chest. A red blanket spread over her and the TV on. Fionna was smiling and her hands where around Marshall Lee, while one of his hands was on her back and the other around her neck meeting the other, his fangs barely noticeable in his smile. He looks protecting. Without realizing it, Cake smiled softly. "They actually look cute," She thought to herself as she walked back upstairs. "Maybe Marshall isn't so bad" Cake smiled as she stretched back into the bed for a quick catnap "Not that I'll let him know that" She purred falling asleep once more.

A/A/N (Annoying Authors Note)

This was to be a one shot… but… I can resist adding a conflict… yeah… going to finish 'I know' then this one and then a story about when Finn and Fionna and the others meet then finally start my Adventure time in high school story, so much, adventure time in the brain and so little to do on my spare time! I will take a break though and write a teen titan story… I know nobody reads them anymore but… I cannot help myself… maybe it will be my first cross-over 'Teen titans & Young Justice'… Well now I am just going on and on… forgive me, I am just such a fan-girl. PLEASE review and tell me of any mistake or so… I know I keep putting Ooo when I mean Aaa… I am so forgetful sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (BTW, I want to remind you all that in **all** my stories Fionna is **at least 16**. OH & that all thought I would be the best owner **EVER**, I do **NOT** own anything other than my original ideas & OCs… Also, that I **LOVE** you all that reviewed and favorite and alerted… you guys made my day)

"Fionna are you okay baby?" Cake asked in between mouthfuls of ice cream. Fionna looked up from polishing her sword and smiled softly "Yeah, Cake. I am fine. Hey save some Ice cream for me!" Fionna put her sword down and ran to the cat. They sat on the table and ate ice cream in silence. "Fionna, don't think your slick." Cake said serious. "What?" Fionna responded with a mouthful of chocolate ice cream. "Fionna, I know you're upset because we haven't seen Marshall in almost two weeks." Fionna blushed at her sister's knowing smile. "What? Why would I care about that?" Fionna laughed nervously and look back to her ice cream. "Fionna, baby, I know you like him." Cake continued nonchalant. "Cake, are you crazy? I've known Marshall for like years…" Cake grinned smugly "Fionna or should I say Fi" Fionna blushed madly "I saw you two hugging and sleeping together." Cake put a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in her mouth nonchalantly. Fionna continued to blush "Uh… About that…." Fionna's eyes darted away. "Wait! If you knew about that night, then why didn't you say anything? I thought you didn't like Marshall Lee." Fionna confessed looking confused at Cake. "Well it's been a couple of years, and although I am still afraid of him a bit, he can kinda grow on you." Cake grinned. "Plus you guys just looked so cute together" At that Fionna's blush returned and both girls giggled.

"I am just no good for you Fionna" Marshall sighed loudly as he looked up from the mountains of the Candy Kingdome. They really did have the best view. Marshall turned his head to see Gumball a few yards away dancing with the candy people in the town dance. "You need some one like him… Dorky but nice… besides I'm not sure I like the changes you influenced on me." He muttered the last part. "What happened to the ruthless vampire king that kept everything in check? The one that would never live somewhere for more than a week, yet for Fionna I stayed for 3 years!" These thoughts raced through his undead mind. "What happened to the guy who lived with out rules? Where is that guy?" He questioned himself. He looked back up at the stars and absently began to play his Axe-bass.

"That's a nice tune" He looked to around to see where the soft voice had come from. "Over here" The soft female voice called again. He furrowed his eyebrows "No need to get upset, vampire king" She responded soothingly, and right before his eyes she appeared. She had been invisible this whole time! "Who the globs are you?" Marshall asked in his tone anger and confusion. "I am the Ghost Queen"

Marshall looked her up and down. She had short hair, in a bob like haircut that was snowy white almost translucent, it covered her right eye. Her features were small as she was. Her dress was a long gown the same color as her hair and her skin the same gray-ish that adorned Marshall's skin. She was floating as he was. "I am… here to make an offer."

Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow at the queen "What kind of offer? What could you possibly have that I can't just take?" Marshall scoffed with a smirk. The queen smiled "I know you are having trouble with being undead." Her voice was so soft it sounded like a whisper, yet he could hear her, as if she was in his head. "How would you know a thing like that?" He asked rather defensive. "Easy, vampire king, relax" Her voice sounded husky and her tone flirtatious. This queen was strange. They were hardly any princesses let alone queens in Aaa he was sure he had heard of them all but this one was a stranger to him. "I know how you feel about the human girl and your love for her… although I am not sure how an undead like you can love." She teased. Marshall tightened his hold on the Axe-bass, he wasn't too happy with her teasing.

"I can make you human" Her voice bound in his head, echoing.

Marshall's eyes widened in shock. He floated up, as not to let her have one advantage more than being a ghost, Axe-bass still in hand. "How?" The queen's smirk was still in place "Dear Marshall Lee, does it matter how? Point is you'll get what you want." Marshall shook his head "It matters because it's impossible." The queen laughed softly, yet this laugh crept at shall. "Nothing is impossible" He eyes gleamed over with mischief "Unless you don't want it." She half-turned and then disappeared. "WAIT!" Marshall yelled into the air and the queen reappeared instantly. "I-I want it." His voice was unrecognizable. A reluctant one replaced the cynical sarcastic tone, usually found in the vampire king. "What do you want in exchange?" He muttered looking down. "A human soul"

Marshall's eyes jerked back up "I have no soul to give." He yelled angrily at the queen as he raised his Axe-bass and swung at her. The bass went right through her. "Don't bother" she scoffed. "I was kidding." Her petite features lit up. "What? You were just teasing me!" Marshall yelled angrily. "Of course. Why would I need a human soul?" She rolled her eyes in amusement and another blow from Marshall's bass went through her. "Look, I'll help you out of my own personal gain." She smiled wickedly. "What do you mean?" Marshall asked doubt in his voice. "Let's just say I've made a bet in your favor, and you being human is an advantage." The petite queen winked.

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked his brows furrowed. "Marshall Lee the vampire king, I Genesis the ghost queen give you the gift of mortality. Do you wish to accept it?" The queen's soft voice was now a booming one. Marshall hesitated. He was sure of loving Fionna, but becoming mortal? Was this too much? He would miss so many things of immortality… but Fionna… His thoughts nagged at him.

The queen saw his hesitation "The spell is only temporary. Not even I have the power to grant you full mortality." Her voice was the whisper again. Marshall nodded and took her outstretched hand.

All he felt was a surge. A huge impact, but all he felt was the whiplash. He was tossed on the ground and knocked unconscious. When he awoken the queen was gone. "What the? Was it just a dream?" Marshall thought as he tried to stand. He couldn't float! He was standing on his own two feet, struggling against gravity. "What the math!" He yelled out. He felt an almost painful fast paced drumming in his chest and put his hand up to it. His heart, which had been still for centuries, was now beating! Marshall was freaking out at the thought. He was now human! He bit his lip to realize, he no longer had fangs. His ears weren't hearing the cheering candy Kingdome party anymore although from the distance he could see it was still going on. Marshall bent over to pick up his Axe-bass on the ground. When he saw his hands when now no longer gray but a similar color to Fionna's he jumped away, panting. Thoughts of Fionna invaded his mind and the transformation no longer became his main concern. At the thoughts of Fionna, he felt his breath quicken and his heart beat increase. He couldn't help but smile.

He tried walking but it was too much work. His legs weren't useless, with all the flying vampire kicks he delivered how could they be, they just weren't used to the use. He was only a couple of yards away when he was too tired to go on. Dragging himself under a shady tree, he slept soundly.

When he awoke, the sun was out and he instantly clung to the tree to avoid being disintegrated into ashes, and then felt the weight of his body making him slip down the bark. He looked down to see his feet touching the ground. "This is new" He though as he stepped. Not as much work as last night, but he still wasn't used to it. "I wonder..." he trailed off as he stuck a finger into the sunlight. Upon seeing it wasn't hurting him, he stuck two fingers out. Then three and then four. Finally, his whole hand was out. He was enjoying the sensation of the quickly warming sun; the thing he had forgotten could be so pleasant. Bravely, he stuck out a foot after the other, out of the shade and upon feeling the warm sensation all over jumped in enthusiasm. Forgetting his new weight, he fell back. "Ouch… Man why are humans so easily hurt!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his butt. Working himself up, he picked up his Axe-bass, which was now a little heavier than before and began to walk towards Fionna's home. That's the only place he wanted to go… to Fionna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (So … Ummm… I already told you I don't own anything and that I love you for you attention, last chapter… and about Fionna's age so… yeah… enjoy….)

"You served me well Spidera. You and your magical web of deceit did a wonderful job." Laughed the female voice.

"Yes Spidera, it may be your best work yet." Boomed a male voice

"I am pleased to server you masters." The spider-bodied woman with a human head crawled away.

"Are you ready to lose, all powerful evil?" The male voice teased.

"Please, I tell you Marshall is not in love. He can never fall for human." The female voice assured

"You did." The male voice responded

"Marshall Lee and I are very different. He is still upset for me eating his stupid fries" She exclaimed

"That makes him weaker than you." The male voice responded

"No. It makes him stronger. He can hold a grudge for ever." She responded.

"Why are you so sure Marshall isn't in love all ready?"

"Marshall hesitated in becoming mortal… I won't deny maybe be feels something for the human, but not love."

"Are you so sure?"

"I am. If I wasn't I wouldn't have put up my concert tickets up for the bet" the female joked "Oh, besides I think you did a great job playing the oh so 'ghost queen'"

The male blushed at the obvious flirtatious tone "Well, Spidera's costume plus my wizard powers where what did the trick"

"I was sure Marshall would recognize you." She though aloud

"Last time I saw that boy, he was moving out with that Ashley girl… 1000 years ago, maybe more."

"True… Ashley… I never liked her." The female voice hissed, "Did you place Spidera's spy?"

The male nodded. "You love your son, don't you?" he continued to tease, knowing he was in dangerous waters

"Of course not! He is a danger to my rule ever since he became king of the vampires. Being already, half evil when he turned boosted his powers beyond mine. Besides I don't want him running my reputation, by loving filthy humans." She sneered

"Well, why not kill him now? The mortality spell that I conjured is in effect… this might be the only chance you get. I told you the ingredients are extinct… Oh, if you're gonna do something, I would recommend doing it soon. The spell only lasts but so long." He informed.

"Do something huh…?" He lips formed a wicked smile "maybe I will." The smile turned into a grin. Her gray-ish finger found her lips and she tapped them thoughtfully while she pondered her newest scheme. "Maybe, I will." She turned back to the wizard and flashed him a devious smile.

The wizard shifted uncomfortably under the watch of the queen of evil "she is definitely evil…" He thought "But she loves her son" He couldn't help but grin.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused

"How evil you are" he contributed

"I should disqualify your making him human," she teased

"We said no rules other than no one touch the girl." He grinned

"And why was that again?" She asked innocently, a tone that did not suit her at all

"Because that would be playing with Marshall's heart and he's your son so that's a no-no" He teased

"No." She replied looking away "Because it would be too easy that way."

"Sure" He dragged the word out

"Sure" she repeated with a grin

The queen dragged the wizard into an enveloping kiss, and although she refused to say it, he knew this was an affectionate kiss. He knew he would win this bet, just like he won her undead heart.

A/A/N

Sorry to cut short, but no one wants to hear about Marshall's mother 'getting it on'

That was Marshall's mother… for those who didn't get it…

Sorry the chapter is so short… promise to make next longer… In addition, my friend doesn't believe this is me writing this so just gonna randomly say "Hiiiiii Cathy! See it's me Debiee…"

Not too many Debiee's with double ee's… so yeah…

Well I'll update soon with a longer chapter… Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (I don't own anything but my OC's, original plots and yada yada yada)

Marshall Lee took a deep breath before bringing his fist up to knock. He was wondering how Fionna would react. Would she be happy to see him as a human? Would she be disappointed he wasn't able to fly her anywhere anymore? He knew she liked to be carried by him into the sky, wayyyy before told her he liked her, and she just didn't like to admit it. He shook his head, knowing Fionna wasn't like that. One thing he could expect was shock and questions. He decided that's all he would receive and before changing his mind, he knocked the door. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and suddenly he felt his heartbeat race, he could heart the blood pounding in his ears. He was actually nervous. Marshall looked up to the sun and smiled, it was blinding yet comforting.

Marshall heard the door squeaked open before two furry arms pulled him in. The door slammed shut. "Marshall Lee ARE YOU TRYING YO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" Cake yelled before turning back to the vampire king. As soon as she turned to him, her anger fell and shock replaced it. "Oh my glob" She whispered. "Marshall?" Her eyes went wide, literally.

"Hey Cake." He smirked

"Marshall Lee?" she repeated

"Yes Cake that's my name" He teased

"What happened to you?" She asked yelling

"Long story short, I'm human now. Where's Fionna?" He asked rather casual

Cake stared in awe and shock "HUMAN!" She continued to stare.

"Sheesh Cake take a picture" He teased. "Where's Fionna?" he repeated

"I'm sorry I am still trying to get used to a human Marshall Lee." She sat on the couch next to him. "Fionna went to Gumball's castle. I was actually on my way there myself. We were having a picnic." She scratched her ear. She looked up to his distant look "We were going to invite you, but nobody has seen you in more than two weeks." She justified.

"It's cool" he responded. Yet at the same time he felt something he wasn't sure if he felt before… disappointment?

"Hey, you're here now… wanna come?" Cake asked with a soft smile

"You want me to come? Aren't you afraid of me?" He smirked

"Afraid of you" Cake scoffed grabbing her dulcimer "You're just a human. I live with one, why would I be afraid of you."

Marshall grabbed Cake and her dulcimer fell next to his bass. He stroked her fur and it caused her to purr. She looked up to see his distant look once more. "I always wanted to pet you…" he confessed, "You looked pretty soft…You are soft" He looked down and flashed an uncharacteristic soft smile. It caused her to feel something Marshall had only once before invoked her, comfort. The other time was when she saw him being protective of Fionna, it comforted her indirectly, but this was straightly towards her. A second longer she felt pity. "How must it feel going centuries without someone, because they were afraid you would hurt them?" She thought to her self as he continued to pet her. Marshall let her go and both walked under the sunlight to Gumball's castle.

"So how's walking?" Cake asked

"Annoying… Something I won't miss" Marshall responded

"Miss it?"

"Yeah… this human thing is only temporary" he turned to see her nod

"How this happen anyway?" Cake continued

"Long story… weird story… point is some queen I've never heard of before gave me the chance to be mortal because she made a bet with some other force that involved it… she said her side was in my favor." He replied nonchalantly

"Uh… Marshall doesn't that sound sorta shady to you?" Cake asked

"Honestly, yes. I have some weird feeling about that queen but she was telling the truth most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"Yeah… vampire ears. Heartbeats increase with lies, so she did lie about being the ghost queen, but she wasn't lying when she said she made a bet in my favor or that it would be an advantage to be human."

"Maybe she trained her self to lie?" cake offered

"Then why could I tell she was lying about being queen?"

Cake shrugged "I don't know… Marshall I never admitted this and I might never say this again, and if you say anything I'll deny it, but I like you and I don't want you hurt. I've known for almost four years now. You grow on people. Just be careful dumb-dumb." Marshall turned to face Cake and couldn't suppress the smile. His heart swelled at her words.

"I love you too cat." He teased

"Don't ruin it, Marshall." She rolled her eyes.

"I hate walking," He confessed

Cake giggled, "Here, I'll carry you"

"Yes!" he exclaimed and climbed on top of the cat girl's back with the musical instruments.

He laid flat on his back, his black hair shuffling with every step Cake made. He looked up at the sun then away as it started to burn. The sun… that's something he would miss.

X

"What's taking Cake so long?" Fionna questioned Lord Monochromicorn. Who shrugged at the human girl. "She just went to get her dulcimer… it's not that far" She put a hand under her chin and for the twelfth time today, thought of Marshall Lee. She cursed her self for letting him ruin her day. Why was he avoiding her? Did he regret kissing her? She sighed and laid her head on the cool crystal table. She lifted her head when she heard the prince's muffled voice. "What was that PG?" she called out. The prince came out holding two baskets, pink, and put them on the table she was sitting at. "I said we are ready for our outing" he smiled "as soon as Cake gets here" he looked around. "She will be coming back soon" Fionna reassured him. "So let's see" he took out a notepad and flipped to the correct page "So first we go to flower fields for a picnic, then watch the sunset at the beach and star watching at the mountain side." She looked back at Fionna who only nodded. This was a reason why she was over Gumball. He planned everything too much. She was an adventurer who enjoyed spontaneity… Gumball didn't know anything about that. Marshall Lee did… Again, she cursed her self for thinking of him.

She turned to Lord M who began stomping his foot. His body was stretched out vertically and he was saying he could see Cake. Well we was just saying Cake, that's all Fionna could understand. She stood on her toes to see her sister over the tall foliage and was shocked to see Marshall's Axe-bass on her head next to her dulcimer. "Is that Marshall's Axe-bass?" She heard the prince ask. "I think so" Fionna responded lightly.

When Cake reached the clearing and the trees started thinning she saw Marshall Lee was in the shade under Cake. They approached and it seemed he was walking! Marshall began to run.

His newly brown eyes lit up as he saw the castle and he ran out into the sunlight. Fionna let out a horrified scream while the prince and the Lord gasped. He didn't stop and everyone stared in shock, everyone except Cake.

He reached the group of his dumbstruck friends, and began to catch his breath. "Marshall?" Fionna whispered her eyes wide in shock. "It's only temporary" He smiled softly. It was such a sweet smile and so strange on him it knocked the wind out of Fionna. "What happened?" Gumball asked in a whisper like voice. Marshall grinned at the prince "Long story… I really don't wanna have to repeat myself, point is I'm human…its still me though gum wads" He replied with his grin in place and his hand scratching the back of his head.

He turned back to Fionna "whaddaya think?" he grinned.

Fionna silently stared at him. He shuffled under her gaze. "Wow." Was all that escaped her lips.

Marshall was utterly disappointed. He really didn't expect her to jump on him and say she loved him, but he expected a little more than 'wow'. He looked at the pink prince holding a notebook and snatched away. "So what are we doing tonight?" He asked his usual cynical sarcastic tone returning. "This list looks like date plans." He mumbled and then looked from prince to Fionna. "We where just hanging out." Cake defended. "Yeah, something we've been doing with out you after you disappeared." Fionna shot back her voice monotone. Marshall realized he had hurt her. "I am sorry… I had something to do." He spoke calmly to Fionna, but everyone could hear. "Did you just apologize?" Gumball asked. "Sheesh, gum wad keep up." Marshall rolled his eyes. "Why don't we get started on that trip?" Cake offered. "Yeah. You guys go; I think I am going home." Marshall said grabbing his bass from Cake. "No!" Fionna reached out and grabbed his arm. Instantly she cursed for answering so fast. "We haven't seen you in a while and now you show up a 'temporary' human and just leave again?" Marshall smirked "I guess so."

"It's a long walk back," Cake teased

Marshall hesitated "Fine. Only because it's a long walk back… I honestly don't know how you do it… this walking thing I mean." He furrowed his eyebrows and the group couldn't help but chuckle.

Everyone was interrupted by Marshall's stomach grumbling. "I am starving," he declared. "Here" Fionna passed him an apple. "Green?" He took it doubtfully. "Humans don't only eat one color." Fionna continued. "What about temporary humans?" he teased and received an eye roll as a response. As he bit into the apple, the crowd was watching. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer" He teased his mouth full of the apple. He chewed it actually using his teeth and he actually tasted something other than red. It was different but not bad. He was pleasantly surprised with almost all the food he tasted and although he could tell she was mad at him, Fionna had a pleasant time watching his overjoyed emotion as he bit into a new food.

"Sheesh Marshall save some for us" Cake teased.

When the portion of night reserved for the picnic was over, Marshall had tasted a little bit of everything.

"Sun set time!" Cake yelled as Fionna helped the prince pack the plates and stuff. Marshall walked over to a stretched out Cake and sat near her head. He petted her and she purred. Lord Monochromicorn raised and eyebrow and Marshall stood off Cake and rubbed behind the Lord's ear. Both Animals sighed in comfort as the newly human boy patted both. When Fionna and the prince had finished he abruptly stopped and sat on Cake's back his Axe-bass in hand. The ride to the beach was chatty, but no sound other than music came from the king. Fionna kept looking back at him only to see his hair brushing from his face with the wind and occasional glances from his dark brown eyes.

They arrived at the beach in record time and planted small cots for each to see the sunset comfortably. Lucky for Marshall Gumball had brought an extra just in case they needed it.

"Marshall what was that you were playing on the way?" Fionna asked. Her cot was between his and Gumball's while Cake's was behind her, next to Lord Monochromicorn. "My bass, duh" He snickered. She sighed with a smile it was definitely still Marshall Lee. Fionna looked towards the ocean, her only fear. She was a shamed yet what could she do? Cake and she had tried before to get her over the fear but it never worked. "Fionna would you like to go look for sea shells?" She heard the prince's voice. She looked at Marshall, whose dark brown eyes stared back. She broke the stare and looked at the prince. "Uh…No thanks PG, but if you're gonna go, be sure to hurry the sun will set soon" She replied with a weak smile. The prince nodded, and turned before she could see his disappointment.

"Wait, gum wad don't go!" Marshall yelled out.

"Huh?" Gumball turned confused "You don't want me to go?"

"I don't want you to go and get kidnapped by that icy shrew again." He turned back to his Axe-ass "Then Fionna and Cake will have to go save you and the day is ruined." His cynical tone was back and it caused the prince's face to go red with rage, but being the proper prince he let it go.

Finally, the sun set. The beautiful orange and red colors mixed with the yellow and then it was dark. The dark blue sky began to take its place and the bright moon, which was all too familiar with Marshall Lee, reappeared replacing the once orange-yellow ball of fire.

The group moved to the mountains of the candy Kingdome barely exchanging words.

"Funny" Marshall muttered

"What is?" Fionna asked as Cake settled her dulcimer next to the tree over looking the candy Kingdome.

"This is where I became human" he responded with a smile. "It's like I can still hear her, crazy queen," He laughed.

"Ice queen?" Fionna asked rashly

"No." Marshall shook his head "Ghost queen… Well that's who she said she was." He smirked.

"Who she said she was? Marshall that sounds sorta shady to me." Fionna confessed sitting next to him. "That's what I said baby." Cake contributed.

"Look at it this way, if she wanted me mortal she had the power to do it. With my consent or not." He looked up to the stars and out of familiarity, his fingers strummed an old lullaby.

"That's beautiful." Fionna whispered.

Marshall looked down to the bass "My mom wrote it"

The group was silent. Each knew how Marshall felt about his mother.

"Teach me a few verses?" Cake asked

"Sure. Just play, A and E then D… it'll sound different on your dulcimer." He showed the cat. Lord M began to stomp his foot to the rhythm.

"What can I do?" Fionna asked

"You can sing" Marshal offered, "Here just follow my lead" He began to play and hum slowly.

"Okay" She whispered

"On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. And this thing turned out so evil, I don know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes but you'll always be my hero even though you lost your mind."

Marshall turned to Fionna who was staring at him "Did you get it?" She nodded

They started over and she sang it perfectly. "Perfect." He whispered to her, his brown eyes never leaving her blue ones. "Ready for the next verse?" Fionna nodded. The group faded into the music while Gumball was in the background. With more time that passed, he saw as Marshall Lee took away the girl he had pushed away but still managed to fall in love with. He saw how clearly in love Fionna was with Marshall Lee and how her love was corresponded. He was disappointed but only blamed himself for pushing her away, what else could he do?

As the group began the next verse, Gumball walked to his cot and laid down. He was looking at the stars when he felt something brush his leg, inside his pants. He shot up trying to get it out of his pants without hurting it. Out fell a black spider. "A spider? On the surface?" He asked himself as he picked it up. The spider's eyes glowed red and instantly bit Gumball's palm. "Ouch!" he yelled out and the spider fell.

"Are you okay prince?" Asked Cake followed by Lord Monochromicorn's stomp.

"Yeah gum wad, you cool?" Marshall looked at him and instantly felt a weird impression coming from the prince. Something wasn't right.

The prince smirked "Yeah. I' m just fine."

A/A/N

Heyy… So yeah, the song/ lullaby is the first couple of verses of love the way you lie pt2 …. The lullaby consists only of Rihanna's part. I think it would have been something Marshall Lee enjoyed. Also, Marshall is a bit OOC but I guessed that he's just like Inuyasha when he turns human… nicer?

BTW I hope you noticed I only write the annoying authors note on the important chapters to help you understand… thanks for the reviews and stuff… you guys REALLY don't know how much that means to me. Honestly thank you. In addition, I thought one of you guys comment was pretty funny, the one about the wheel of emotion. H-I-L-A-R-I-O-U-S. I think that's how you spell it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Cheater!" The male voice exclaimed with a smile.

"What do you mean? I didn't touch the girl" she grinned.

"But you know how she felt about the gum boy and the reasons why she doesn't anymore. You'll just make him look good in her eyes to get her interested on him again" he replied.

"And break Marshall Lee's mortal heart forcing his attraction to falter? Do you really think I'm capable of such meanness?" She gushed

"Yes!" he exclaimed "But you must admit he loves her. So I win!"

"What do you mean? He hasn't admitted to loving her. So you don't win yet." She stated harshly.

"Well how about the song?"

She cringed "I wrote that a while back… before Marshall was blooded, when he was young, when his father had died…. It has no importance." She turned away as not to let him see the pain in her eyes.

"I didn't know you were musical like your son. But if he's showing her this, it means he cares"

"I am not. His father wrote it with me on his deathbed. Besides, it is his human side! Its making him go soft…Besides Marshall Lee has not admitted to loving her. In fact now that he's human he has the opportunity, yet hasn't used it." She pointed out

"You know what; I'm so sure of my victory, let's put a deadline on this bet. Lets make it last until the day after Marshall returns to normal" He stated as he reclined on his chair.

She grinned with ferocity causing the wizard to shift. He raised an eyebrow to the queen "Evil Plan?"

She grinned evilly "You have no idea" She stood from her chair and sat on his lap.

"Bring it." He teased before receiving a kiss from the Queen of evil.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"Bring it!" The candy prince yelled at the icy shrew attacking. Lord Monochromicorn's body was frozen in place while Cake was frozen solid. Fionna's arms had been pinned to the tree by shards of ice. Fionna kicked and screamed tugging forcefully at the shards to get free to no avail. Marshall Lee had managed to cause the Ice queen a minor injury with his Axe-bass and a tear on her dress before she had frozen his body on the ground, only leaving his face free.

The queen had forgotten about Gumball and was cackling loudly in Marshall's ear. She was admiring the newly human boy when he heard Gumball speak. She raised her head to see Gumball land a punch square in her jaw. She didn't recover fast enough and received another blow from a sugary smelling fist. By this time Marshall had used his free arm and Axe-bass to cut him self free. He used the flat end of his Axe-bass to knock out the icy queen. "I could have taken her!" Gumball exclaimed loudly at Marshall Lee "Would have been the first time" Marshall replied.

Marshall ignored the candy prince's glare and used his Axe-bass to cut the ice trapping the animals. Fionna had gotten a hand free and released her self. "Prince Gumball, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… and Marshall Lee I'm sorry that witch almost molested you." She looked down in shame. Prince Gumball walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to his sugary sweet smile. "I've never seen you fight before." Fionna stated happily, "It was mathematical." Fionna yelled out with a grin. A cough came from behind and she turned to Marshall's unreadable brown eyes. "I think we should go. Cake and Lord Monochromicorn are cold and I really have to pee." He stated blandly. Cake chuckled at Marshall's annoyed-ment with his new bodily functions.

"Man, I am tired!" Marshall exclaimed from Cake's back. "Haven't felt like this in years!" He continued, nuzzling into Cake's fur. "You haven't been tired in years?" Fionna asked confused a few inches in front of his sprawled form, also on Cake's back. "Nope. To vampires sleep is just a way to pass the time. We don't actually need it." He stretched out and gripped his bass. His eyes slowly jerked towards Fionna's smiling form and the person who she was smiling at, the pink prince. A bubble of anger exploded in him. He sought to get over it like his other emotions. He sat up and began playing the familiar tune.

Although he felt he hated his mother and they had not talked in years, he knew he had some type of love for her. It was after his father's death, his mother had secluded herself from him, and I guess he did the same.

Marshall was knocked out of his trance by Fionna's voice. "…wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes..." She was singing the song to a T. Marshall smiled softly at the human girl and listened as her voice sang the only part of the song she could remember.

When they reached Gumball's castle Marshall dashed inside looking for a bathroom. "Stupid human bladder" He yelled almost knocking down PG, jumping over Cake, and dodging Lord M's long body. Fionna giggled at Marshall's actions and turned her attention to the candy prince to say goodnight.

The prince grabbed her hands and pulled her close his eyes shining with something she had never seen in him, mischief. Cake and Lord M. had left for a quick walk (which Fionna knew meant Make-out session) so she was left alone with the prince. His hands, one on her waist the other on the small of her back, prevented her from moving away as he kissed her. Her lips stayed unmoving as her hands laid still. She honestly didn't know why she was just standing there, his hands traveling up and down her body. All she felt was numbness. This was so unlike the time Marshall Lee kissed her, when it sent chills down her spine. This was just plain unlike the prince.

The prince's fingers lightly touched under her sweater and Fionna finally jerked away. She stood, her eyes wide, panting. "I was wondering how long it would take you to pull back." She heard Marshall Lee's voice behind her and stared at the prince's satisfied smirk. She turned to see emotionless brown eyes staring back and his expression unreadable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Marshall it totes wasn't what it looked like." Fionna exclaimed loudly at the emotionless boy in front of her.

"Oh, so you weren't just kissing Prince Gumball and letting him feel you up?" His tone was mocking. Marshall raised and eye brow and smirked "No response?" Fionna stared into his soulless brown eyes and amused expression. "What?" He laughed, his eyes still that same soulless brown "You really thought I would care about you kissing Gummy?" Again, he laughed, "Why would I care?" He grinned, "You're just some two bit blond hussy I use to pass the time." He scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Fionna stared wide-eyed, his words stinging but unable to respond.

Finally, she processed the words and of whose mouth it came from. Her hands became fists and she frowned. "Marshall Lee you're a jerk! I never want to see you again!" She stormed away not knowing what else to say. What she really wanted to do was go back and ask him why he said those things. To explain to him that she didn't kiss Gumball he kissed her! That she loved him… and she was sure he loved her. "I guess I was wrong" She sighed as she walked home, and for the first time in years, she cried.

"That was a little rude." Gumball laughed.

"Automatic win" Marshall grinned. Suddenly his form began to alter. His hair grew as his skin returned to its grayish tone. Marshall's mother raised her head and grinned at the gum boy. "Spidera is a magician when it comes to costumes," She giggled. The prince nodded "…it seemed like you enjoyed kissing the girl." She stated her tone a little amused.

"I am sorry if it upset you queen." Gumball bowed to the queen and she rolled her eyes. "Minion rise. I want you to make her fall in love with you… That will win me the bet." She grinned, knowing the wizard was watching her.

"STUPID ZIPPER!" Marshall's voice came from inside the castle.

"I think you should go. Your son is coming." Gumball spoke. She nodded and a large shadow formed around her, in a flash, it consumed her.

"Hey gum wad, where's Fionna?" Marshall asked looking around.

Before Gumball could answer, Cake came running to his side "Hey guys. Gumball, Lord M. wanted me to tell you he was going home." She said to the prince out of breath and then turned to the human boy. "How was the bathroom after over 1,000 years?" She teased.

"Painful." Marshall stated grimly "Stupid zipper."

"I hope you flushed." Cake teased

Marshall smirked and rolled his eyes. "Where's Fionna?" He turned back to the prince.

He shrugged "She went home I think."

"Why didn't she wait for me?" Cake asked confused

"I don't know… Why don't you go ask her?" The prince said as he made his way into his castle

"What's wrong with him?" Cake asked and Marshall only shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Cake mind if I crash at your place tonight? Marshall asked as she carried him towards her tree house.

"Sure baby" She purred as he scratched her ear.

"If I would've known you'd be this easily manipulated, I would have become human a long while ago." Marshall teased.

"Fionna baby are you home?" Cake called as she entered the tree house. It was quiet and looked the same way as when she left it.

"Fi?" Marshall called into the house and received no response.

"Where could she be?" Cake asked more to herself than anyone else.

"Maybe gum wads upset her and she took the long way home… to fight the science cat and other guy… you know blow off some steam." Marshall contributed.

"Yeah, you're right. Gumball was acting weird today. I mean did you see how he attacked ice queen today. Epic." She said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"More like unbelievable… Cake I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry Fionna… but" He bit his lip.

"But what Marshall?" Cake asked as she tossed him an apple. They sat as she brewed her coffee.

"I think something isn't right with Gummy… I mean… I got a weird feeling coming from him… A familiar feeling. I just can't put my finger on it but I know it's not good." He bit into the apple and tried to remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She couldn't go home and face Cake. She couldn't deal with the 'I told you so' she knew would come. Sure Cake liked Marshall now but when she heard what he said she'd go protective sister and probably threaten to maul him. Fionna hated her self for it but she didn't wish Marshall Lee any harm. He loved him even if he didn't love her. She hated herself more that she was crying over him. Why did he lead her on? Why? Why did he use her like that and heartlessly insulted her? Why did he make her think she was important if she was just 'some two bit hussy'? She didn't even know what that meant! Fionna grunted in annoyance with her emotions. Why did she love someone who didn't love her back? Why is she crying for him? Fueled by anger Fionna walked in the direction of the fire Kingdome.

"Its dragon slaying time" She muttered as she withdrew her sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are such a cheater!" The wizard exclaimed as the queen walked in the castle door.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a smile

"I saw you, you know! You totally made the girl hate Marshall Lee!"

"The bet said I can't touch the girl. I didn't… so I impersonated Marshall Lee and broke her heart. So I probably sent her on an angry rampage and to her doom at the claws of a dragon. Maybe that was my point!"

"Which was?" He asked expectantly. She turned her eyes filled with rage

"My point is he can't love what doesn't exist!" She exclaimed. Her voice started from amused to just flat out angry. "Maybe… I just don't want Marshall to get hurt." She whispered. "Falling in love with a mortal is the worst thing that can happen to immortals like us… We out live them… and their memory hangs back to haunts us. Maybe it's best he left it at just a crush… For his sake."

"Maybe that's not your decision to make." He responded blankly.

The queen glared at him before turning to a wolf monster "How dare you tell me what is my decision or what isn't! I am your queen and you will treat me with respect. Or else!" She growled.

The wizard stared unaffected by her threats "I see we won't agree. The bet is off. I am saving the mortal" He stated coldly and began to walk towards the door.

"If you value your life I advice you to stay where you are." She commanded. The wizard turned to the face of his queen. "The bet will continue its course until it is complete… It was a promise. You know what can happen to magical beings that break promises." She teased.

"Death." The wizard mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

Fionna walked into the fire kingdom, sword in hand. She was looking for something to fight, to kill, or die trying, and dragons were definitely the top of the food chain. Fionna took a deep breath and watched as the giant red lizards flew above the mountaintop.

At the sight of the dragons, Fionna sighed heavily and allowed her mind to trace over the reason she was here.

~ "Just sleep next to me." She said nonchalant but could feel her cheeks reddening

"You'd like that wouldn't you Fi?" He teased getting closer. His proximity making her stomach do summersaults and her heart beat go crazy. ~

~"I am sorry." He muttered

"Did you just apologize?" She asked her confusion evident. Inching closer to the vampire boy, she swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. Instincts took over and she cupped his cheek and looked into his electric black eyes "Marshall?" She asked as if asking permission to what she had been intending to do the whole night.

He stood and walked from her "Go to bed Fionna." He called out sternly as he walked into his kitchen. She sighed and walked up the stairs to his room, confused and angry, feeling rejected.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore! What the glob Marshall Lee? Why are you being a jerk?" Fionna yelled stomping down the stairs and saw him smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Have I upset my little Fi?" ~

~"ANSWER ME!" She yelled. Suddenly he appeared behind her, one hand covering her mouth the other on her waist. "Shh… you'll wake up Cake." His breath was on her neck and it caused goose bumps on her skin. She blushed lightly and nodded trying not to let show how his touch affected her. Marshall looked at her, just looked at her. He walked towards her and their eyes met. In his eyes a look, she'd seen before but never acknowledged, caused her to walk backwards. Fionna found herself pressed on the cave wall, trapped by the arms of the vampire boy, on each of her sides.

Suddenly she felt his lips moving on her neck causing a pleasure she had never felt before. An involuntary whimper escaped Fionna's lips and he suddenly pulled back. "Fi… I…" Fionna's face was flushed in the mix of pleasure, confusion, and excitement. Some strands of hair on her face. She kissed him, their first kiss and wouldn't have changed anything about it… it was perfect. They caught up in the moment and shared the tender kiss. When her blue eyes opened, she saw the small blush on his face and smiled. ~

~ "When I see your face I wonder if I'm really dead, because I shouldn't be able to feel for you what I do. There's not a thing that I would change about you, because you're amazing, just the way you are and when you smile, man that smile..." He trailed off and their lips met again. ~

~ Cake grinned. "Plus you guys just looked so cute together"~

~ "I am starving," he declared. "Here" Fionna passed him an apple. "Green?" He took it doubtfully. "Humans don't only eat one color." Fionna continued~

Fionna smiled at the memories while she leaned back on the mountain and then forced herself to think why she was here.

~ "Marshall it totes wasn't what it looked like." Fionna exclaimed loudly at the emotionless boy in front of her.

"Oh, so you weren't just kissing Prince Gumball and letting him feel you up?" His tone was mocking. Marshall raised and eye brow and smirked "No response?" Fionna stared into his soulless brown eyes and amused expression. ""You really thought I would care about you kissing Gummy?" Again, he laughed, "Why would I care?" He grinned, "You're just some two bit blond hussy I use to pass the time." He scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Fionna stared wide-eyed, his words stinging but unable to respond.

"Marshall Lee you're a jerk! I never want to see you again!" ~

Without realizing it, she had begun to cry again. "Why did I let my guard down around you? Why did you lead me on? Why? Why did you use me like that and then heartlessly insulted me? Why did you make me think I was important?" She mumbled as her tears silently fell from her face.

"What do you intend to do?" Asked a male voice from in front of Fionna, who had sat in front of the mountain.

She looked up to the old gummy man in the red robe and long white beard. Instantly she wiped her tears as not to let anyone know Fionna the hero had been crying. "What?" She asked after standing dusting off her skirt.

"You" he pointed to the girl "What are you going to do?" He asked once more.

"I was just gonna fight some dragons…" She trailed off as he began to frown

"No. Dragon's are dangerous." He said his eyebrows furrowed.

"I know but I'm an adventurer. Danger is my middle name." She grinned

"Child what is your trouble?" He asked settling on one of the fallen rocks near Fionna.

"No, no trouble." She smiled

"Do not attempt to fool an old man." He warned playfully "Now sit and tell me your troubles." Fionna smiled at the old man and sat on the rock across from him.

"I am thankful for your concern but it's really no problem." She smiled waving her arms in front of her.

"If there is no problem why are you so upset you wish to impose yourself a death wish by dragons?" He asked his eyebrow raised "I know not what it is… but maybe you should confront the problem instead of running away from it…" She looked at him hopelessly. "This is my opinion."

Fionna smiled "Thank you." She began t walk towards the exit of the fire kingdom before stopping to think, "Wait… what's an old man doing in the fire kingdom?" When she turned he was already gone. "Weird." She mumbled before continuing to her home.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"So you helped the human and managed to save yourself." The queen mumbled as the old man entered her throne room. In front of her eyes the old man returned to his wizard form.

"I did nothing I wasn't allowed to." He stated grimly "I did not stop the bet and I did not touch the girl."

The queen laughed at him "You won't win. She already hates him." She continued as she filed her claws.

"That's where your wrong my queen. She loves him… Just like he loves her." He smiled teasingly ignoring her glare "I just have to get them to admit it."

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

"Where is Fionna?" Cake asked worriedly as Marshall ate his spaghetti.

"Umm… this is Fionna." He began and swallowed before continuing, "She's fine."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "I'll get it… maybe Fionna left her key." Cake stated putting her cold coffee cup down. "Hello." Cake smiled at the strange creature.

"Hello… I am sorry to bother but may I speak to Marshall Lee?" The small creature spoke and instantly Cake furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh…sure. He's in the kitchen." She stated pointing upstairs.

The little rabbit like creature hopped up the stairs and into the kitchen followed by Cake.

"Hello Marshall Lee" The creature spoke

"Uhh… Do I know you?" Marshall spoke confused and looked at Cake who just shrugged

The blue rabbit morphed in front of his eyes into the ghost queen. "I believe we are acquainted." She smiled.

"What do you need now?" Marshall asked wiping the marinara sauce of his face with a tissue.

"I am losing my bet." She stated grimly

"So?" Marshall asked lying back in the chair

"You don't understand the seriousness of this bet for you." She replied

"Why don't you stop it?" He asked un-amused by the queen.

"I can't. Stopping the bet would be against the promise and would cost my life." She it her lip

"You're already dead." he said

"I have a beating heart." She corrected

Marshall sighed "I can't trust you if you don't tell me the truth."

"I am telling the truth" She defended

"No. My vampire ears detected you lying about who you were… I don't even know your real motives." He said sitting up staring at her

"I would love to tell you everything but it's against my promise. Marshall Lee you as the vampire king know what happens to the magical creatures that break promises." She stated

"What happens?" Cake asked

Marshall turned to the fluffy cat; he had forgotten she was there "Death. It's a failsafe system to somewhat level the field for non-magical creatures… It's like a royal promise…"

"What I can tell you is that the bet revolves around you and the human girl…" She began and was interrupted by Cake

"What, about my baby!"

"I advise you ready yourself as my opponent has made you look bad in her eyes… She is on her way I home now… I just talked her out of trying to slay dragons." The queen smiled

"Dragons!" Cake yelled

"Yes well... it is evident my opponent is willing to do anything to win this bet…"She stated, "I must go now. I fear that if I stay any longer I'll give too much information and get myself killed."

Marshall nodded. As the queen began to walk out of the kitchen he spoke "Can you reveal who is behind this?"

The queen shook her head "All I can say is… you should be careful around people… only trust the human girl. She is the only one we can't touch… and all you have to do is keep her safe… or win me the bet."

"How do I win?" He asked now worried for Fionna's safety

"I can't tell you that either… It's something you have to figure out on your own… I know you can do it… Just keep her safe until the full moon. The bet will be over then just like your mortality."

The Human boy and the cat heard the door close behind the queen and sighed simultaneously

Cake mumbled "Why do you have to be so complicated Marshall!" She exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

"That's tomorrow! More than 24hours!" Cake exclaimed pacing back and forth in the kitchen in front of Marshall Lee's amused form. "Why is this so funny?" She yelled angrily "Some mysterious force out there is trying to get Fionna killed!"

"Easy Cake. Its only 1 day away. Besides if we can figure out how to win this bet it'll be over sooner." Marshall soothed as he laid back on the chair. He though about his mortality… it would be gone tomorrow. No more tasting foods… But no more feeling tired and no more bathroom! And no more walking… Yes walking he would finally have his flight back!

He was knocked out of daydream by Cake's voice "Yeah you're right I am sure that-" Cake was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Fionna? Baby is that you?" Cake called down the stairs

"Yeah it's me." Fionna sighed before sinking into the couch.

Cake sighed I relieve "Are you hungry honey?" Cake called out once more

"Umm… Yeah some spaghetti would be nice" Fionna called back smiling

"Oh sorry baby, Marshall Lee ate the last of the spaghetti." Cake called and waited for a response. Upon not receiving any she walked down the stairs to find Fionna's angry expression. "Baby?" Cake asked as Fionna began to polish her sword.

Fionna looked up to her cat sister before looking back down at her sword "He was here?"

"Still am" Marshall responded from the bottom stair. Fionna turned around to face the boy so fast she dropped her sword. She saw his concerned expression and those deep brown eyes that just didn't make him look like the Marshall Lee she knew. The cold cruel vampire who was mean but funny yet never hurt her, unlike this human who took him so out of character.

Fionna's fist clenched "What are you doing here?"

He began "Fi, I don-" only to be interrupted

"Don't call me that!" She stated threateningly

"Fionna baby it's not what you think" Cake appeased

"Are you on his side?" Fionna asked confused "Do you know what he said to me?" Cake furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and shook her head "Why don't you tell Cake what you said to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Fionna." Marshall stated shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Are you as cynical as to…?" She trailed off not believing

"Fionna I am sorry for whatever you think I did but-"

"Think?" She asked angrily "You are so cynical! I saw you Marshall Lee. With my own eyes!"

"Fionna whatever it was, it wasn't me," He continued a little louder now.

"Marshall Lee I was there! I was the one you said it to!" She yelled again frustrated and turned away "He kissed me okay! I didn't kiss PG he kissed me!"

"What?" Cake asked unbelieving

"I didn't kiss him…I couldn't… I…" She turned back to the surprised expressions on the cat and the boy "…and you tell me you don't care… that I'm just something to pass the time… that I don't mean anything…" She mumbled sadness beginning to replace anger.

"Fionna I never said that… I could never say that… Fi I lo-"

"Don't try to deny it Marshall! I. SAW. YOU."

Marshall moved closer and Fionna stumbled back "Fionna you know it wasn't me. I couldn't have said that…Fionna… I-I…"

Fionna had shut her eyes tight and opened them to stare into his brown ones. Fionna unknowingly unclenched her fists and looked expectant at the boy "You what?"

He sighed "Fionna do you remember a couple of weeks back at my house? The dagger storm?" Fionna nodded "Do you remember what I said?" Again the girl nodded "I meant every word… Fionna… Fi, I lo-"

"Then why did you insult me? You didn't even let me explain… He kissed me…" She asked and her voice rising in volume.

"Fionna that wasn't me." Marshall Lee repeated

"Baby its true." Cake interrupted "Baby the ghost queen, the one that turned Marshall Human, said her opponent in the bet did something to make Marshall look bad in your eyes."

"Besides if I would have been there when that gum wad kissed you… it wouldn't have been pretty…" Marshall mumbled turning away from both girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nicely done, Ghost queen." The evil queen clapped at the wizard's entry. "You single handedly saved Marshall's relationship and barely avoided being killed. Indeed Bravo."

"Are you happy? It is obvious you will win." He stated

"Oh not only will I win but my plan will enact as well." She grinned

"Plan?"

"Oh no. You don't get to know. I no longer trust you hen it comes to evil." She smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You believe her?" Fionna asked

"She hasn't stirred me wrong yet." Marshall stated

"What about her lies?" She asked

"It was part of the promise… she couldn't let me know who she was." He stated

"I'm still surprised Cake had forgotten about the whole magical creature promise." Fionna smiled

"Just be glad she didn't break any promises." Marshall stated as he put his foot on the table in front of him. He leaned back into the couch and began to stoke Cake's sleeping form on his lap. He looked down to see her purring in her sleep.

Fionna smiled at the moment. She inched closer to Marshall Lee until she was right next to him "So does that mean you can't break a promise?"

"While human, I don't know… but as a vampire to break a promise would cost me my immortal life."

"Marshall why didn't PG tell you why I was mad? He was there…he saw you…he…it."

"Ask him." Marshall shrugged and stroked Cake once more before reaching for his Axe-bass. At the attempt to reach it without disturbing Cake's sleeping form failing he gave up and looked to the smiling girl.

"What?"

"Just put her down," She laughed, "Let her go to bed."

Marshall shook his head and stuck his tongue out. "I like petting her… the feel of her soft fur…the warmth she radiates… I'm gonna miss that." Fionna tilted her head and smirked "What?"

"You like being human?"

"No."

"Not even a little?" She asked a little confused

"Well I like the not being disintegrated by the sun part and the food...but honestly…" He looked up at Fionna. Her hair was out of the bunny hat, spread over the couch, and she was wearing her red pajamas. "I hate walking. I hate feeling tired and feeling cold… I hate how much everything hurts."

She laughed, "It's not so bad."

"Yeah okay."

Marshall looked at Cake as she snored lightly and smiled softly. He turned back to Fionna who was playing with her hair and staring at him "You have a lot of hair Fi" He smiled and nudged her in the shoulder.

Fionna looked down at her lap and fiddled with her fingers "Marshall…"

"Yeah?" He asked looking up to meet her blue-eyed stare.

"What were you gonna say earlier? You couldn't have said that because you what?"

Marshall looked away blushing lightly and bit his lip "Fi… I…" He began and turned back to the girl. Again his eyes met hers yet this time her face was only centimeters from his. He looked down to her lips and then back up to meet her eyes. Those sparkling fantastic blue eyes.

Slowly he used his free hand, free from Cake's sleeping body on his lap, to cup her cheek. He reveled in the soft warm sensations. Fionna began to blush as he leaned in. Closing her eyes she met him half way and they kissed. A soft light kiss that seemed never ending. The soft and tender lips meeting and sharing that euphoric moment of pleasure you can only share with the one who makes you feel this way.

Once pulling back both saw the pink face of the other. The butterflies in Fionna's stomach danced around causing her to blush deeper and that caused Marshall to smile. Knowing the effect a simple kiss had on her. Fionna laid her head on his shoulder as he continued to pet Cake. "I love you." She mumbled lowly, yet he could hear. Marshall smiled and looked down to the pile of blond hair covering the girl.

"I love you too." He thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

"I love you but is that enough? What will happen tonight when I turn back? Will it be like my parents? You'll die and I'll be left behind to mourn over your death…" He thought as he looked up to the ceiling of Fionna and Cake's room. Both girls had slept with him on Fionna's bed. He turned to his right side to the red clad shoulder of the sleeping blond girl and to his left to see the snoozing cat girl. "What will we do? Turn you into a vampire? Can I really expect you to give up your life to be with me?" Marshall sighed and tried to gently rise off the bed. "You can't help you fall in love with."

"Hey Marshall are you staying up?" Cake asked yawning

"Yeah."

"Hungry?" She asked as she lowered her self from the bed.

"Starving"

Cake smiled at the shirtless boy in front of her and picked up his gray shirt to throw in the wash. "Here." She passed him his black and red plaid shirt Fionna had borrowed the night of the dagger storm. She had come home in it.

"I thought I would never get this back!" Marshall exclaimed

Cake laughed as they exited the room "She hid the blanket though…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Less than 24 hours to go." Cake reassured as she sipped her coffee and Marshall nodded as he scarf fed down his pancakes.

"Hey guys. Morning" Fionna smiled walking into the kitchen

"Hey baby you hungry?" Cake asked

"No. I was actually heading out." She smiled

"Where?" Cake asked confused

"You know… out" Fionna smiled

"Hopefully no more dragon slaying." Marshall smirked

"Oh shut up. I was going to the Candy Kingdome." Fionna stated

"Why?" Marshall asked confusion and disgust in his tone

"I want PG to answer why he didn't tell you guys about the person imitating Marshall."

"I'll go with you." Marshall stated getting up

"Uh… no. I am sure you'd kick his butt." Fionna joked

"You know me too well." He smiled

"Okay baby but hurry back and don't do anything stupid." Cake warned. Fionna laughed and left. "Should we have let her go?" Cake asked

"You heard the ghost queen; she's the only one they can't touch. Right now she's safer than all of us combined."

"What about PG's possession?" She asked worried

"That's the thing… before I felt that weird vive coming from just him… now I feel it from everything. Like its everywhere or like its following me… I feel like I'm being watched." Marshall confessed as he furrowed his brows.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Cake rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marshall is beginning to feel the spy." The wizard smiled

"Yes… We might not be able to continue to watch if the spy gets caught." The Queen thought aloud "I must distract him."

"This just means Marshall is returning to normal and is getting his vampire senses back... nothing serious." The wizard stated. The queen nodded lost in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"S-stop! Prince Gumball don't make me hurt you!" Fionna called out as the prince pulled her by the waist. Her sword was in her reach yet she refused to hurt the candy prince. "This isn't like you!" Fionna added pushing the prince's candy lips from her neck.

"You don't like me as me so maybe I should be someone else." He growled huskily in to her ear. The prince had backed her into the wall of his tearoom after locking the door. Fionna, not wanting to hurt the prince, backed away and now she was trapped.

If Marshall had been this close to her, her knees would have gone weak and she would view his touch on her soft skin as a delight. Prince Gumball's touch felt wrong and uncomfortable, although he was soft and smelled of candy. Prince Gumball kissed her face as she tried to push him away but for some reason he was able to restrain her. "Prince Gumball STOP!" Fionna screamed before shutting her eyes tight.

"Why don't you love me?" He yelled as he pushed himself from her "Why don't you? I've tried all I know, it didn't work, and I try to be like Marshall Lee… Barbaric, violent, and atavistic… yet you refuse me… Why?" His voice no longer had that sharp angry tone, it was now a sad and reluctant tone "You loved me before…What changed?"

Fionna picked up her backpack from where it had been tossed and sighed. She looked in pity at the pink prince and walked towards the door, unlocking it. Before exiting and with out turning to face him she mumbled, yet loud enough he could hear "I guess I out grew you."

Fionna left the candy prince's tearoom and headed back home.

~ "Why didn't you tell them about the double ganger? You let them be clueless and you let me think Marshall was a jerk who didn't care about me… Why didn't you say anything PG?" She asked hurt her friend could do such a thing

The candy prince put his teacup down and walked towards the door behind the girl. He locked the door and walked towards her watching as she moved back "Because…Fionna I love you." ~

The candy prince sat on his chair and continued to sip his tea. He waited for what he knew would come.

A shadow over took the floor of his room and out from it came the angry expression of the evil queen. "Is that how you make a woman fall in love with you?" She growled

"I was only acting the way I thought I should."

"She loved you for your simple sweet nature… not this animalistic pervert!"

The candy minion shook his head at his queen, resonant and uncaring if she decided to end his life "If she loved me, she would have not fallen for Marshall Lee." He looked into the angry red eyes of the queen and added "Like she said…she out grew me."

The queen's anger disappeared and her face now showed only calmness "You are no longer useful to me." At the moment, the words left her undead lips Gumball fell of his chair screaming in pain. His face distorted as a small black spider came from his belly button. The candy prince fell silent as the small spider crawled to the woman's hand. "Bad baby!" She scolded the spider "You lost control of him." The small spider bowed his head in head in shame. The queen rubbed the spider's thorax carefully and looked into empty space "I guess I'll just have to do this myself." She mumbled before crushing the spider with her bare fingers "Ew."

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Less than nine hours until midnight." Cake informed as she walked out the tree house with a tray of lemonade.

Marshall strummed his bass and looked up to the blinding turquoise sky as he felt the soft green grass touch his bare feet. "Thanks." He mumbled before gulping the lemonade down. He would miss being human more than he let on but he was so used to immortal life and would definitely miss many of the benefits that came with it.

"Marshall Lee how about doing the one thing you always wished you could have done in the day time? I mean there's has to be something you wished you could have done but couldn't do with out an umbrella or something." Fionna smiled

"Umm… actually we're doing it." He smiled softly back

"What do you mean?" Asked Cake

"I always wished to be able to just sit under the sunlight and drink lemonade and just hangout with you guys…" He stated with a hand behind his head a blush spreading

"That's offly specific." Cake teased

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you see?" The wizard pointed to the giant screen across from the queen's throne. They saw as Marshall chased Cake around laughing.

"Yes… I see the so called vampire king running around and acting like…like…"

"A kid?" He offered

"A kid." She repeated disgusted "He's over a thousand years old; he's had time to mature."

"I don't think so." He stated looking back at the screen "seems to me he's happy… Do you still doubt he loves her?"

"She admitted her love yet he ignored it." She pointed out

"That wasn't my question. Do you doubt his love for the human?"

"No." She sighed, "That doesn't mean you win! He still hasn't admitted it." She said crossing her arms.

The wizard rolled his eyes and stared back at the screen. He saw as Marshall tackled Fionna to the ground landing on her. He saw how both teens blushed at the closeness. Marshall smiled and pulled her up only to be tackled by the girl this time. Cake stood in the sidelines cheering for her Fionna as the two teens wrestled on the soft grass. "There has to be something I can do to help." The wizard thought to himself turning to look at the distant expression on his queen's face.

A/A/N

Sorry i havent updated in a while... writters block... umm so here's 3 chaps for you... the story is almost done... like 2-3 chaps... i think... i hope.


	10. Chapter 10

CH10

"So…umm… the moon is out." Fionna smiled at the sickly looking boy. His skin was losing its tan like color and his breathing slowed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm dying." He replied

"Well with only half an hour till midnight…" Cake explained

"We never figured out how to win that bet." Marshall pointed out

"Well I don't think it matters now…" Fionna smiled

"This person made you hate me and almost got you killed by a dragon… the least they deserve is to lose this bet." Marshall stated

"I guess…but what could the answer be?" Cake asked a loud.

xXXXXXXXXXXx

"Marshall looks like he's dying" The queen stated, her tone and expression betraying her and showing her concern.

"Well…He technically is." The wizard laughed. His laugh was stopped short by her glare "Oh… I forget you cared."

"I don't!"

"Yeah okay"

"Don't forget your place." She hissed

The wizard, no longer afraid, stood from his seat near her and left the throne room. He left the queen not bothering to look back "I hope the bet was worth it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Only two minutes of mortality left." Marshall sighed as he looked into Fionna's worried eyes. "What?"

"Marshall you look terrible." Cake stated

"Well I'm dying Cake." Marshall joked

"She did say you'd be brought back… right?" Fionna asked, her voice low and her tone afraid

"Yeah She… actually no." Marshall admitted

"One minute" Cake said looking at the boy's frail body.

"Well… this is it…" Marshall mumbled losing his voice

"Marshall… I love you." Fionna mumbled and clung to the boy

"It is now exactly midnight." Cake stated

"I love you too Fionna. More than you'll ever know." He mumbled into her ears.

Fionna pulled back with a smile only to see Marshall, his eyes closed and lips parted a bit. He didn't seem to be breathing and his heart was still.

"Marshall?" Fionna whispered and upon receiving no response began to panic. "Marshall!" She called out his name repeatedly, afraid he might never wake up.

"Cake! Cake why isn't he getting up?" Fionna yelled out tears freely falling down her face

"I don't know baby." Cake hugged Fionna and watched as Marshall laid still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why isn't he getting up?" The queen asked, not caring if the wizard sees her afraid for her son.

"I don't know… he should have been up by now…" He stated grimly and watched as the two girls shed tears for the boy.

He saw as the queen clenched her fists "Why did you turn him into a mortal! They die!" She screamed out in anger. The queen turned into a giant bat monster and growled, "Why did you have to take him away too?" She swung at the wizard and he fell back, to avoid her attack. She looked back to the screen and looked straight at Fionna "You! This is your fault!" The huge shadow enveloped her and swallowed her whole, leaving the wizard to stare at the place she had been.

Cake held Fionna tight and they stood in front of Marshall. Fionna's tears drenching Cake's fur.

"This is your fault," The female voice stated grimly

"What?" Cake turned to Marshall's mother

"Your stupid love killed him…" She mumbled looking at Marshall's limp body

Fionna looked back at Marshall and then at his mother "Love…It was you…" She started, wiping the tears from her face "you were the one who created this bet… y-you were the one who tried to make me die… you were controlling PG… it was you… you were the other side of the bet… You didn't want him to love me," Fionna stated disbelieving

"What?" Cake whispered

"Bravo… beautiful and smart." The queen stated sarcastically "You don't understand… Marshall is…was immortal… you could have never been together… even if he loved you!" The queen looked at Fionna in the eye "You'd just die and he'd be left behind to mourn you… he'd turn bitter and eventually reach the point of hating anything that has to do with you."

"Is that how it is for you and Marshall's dad? Do you hate Marshall for being the reminder?" Cake asked, forgetting he was talking to the queen of evil

"I don't hate Marshall Lee… I hate what he represents… I hate how much he looks like his father… I hate how he's doing the same thing I did…" She ended sadly, "He fell in love with a mortal… look how it ended." She looked over to her son. His body remained unmoving.

Fionna kneeled in front of his body and brought her hand to cup his cheek "Marshall…" She whispered before laying her head on his chest to cry. Fionna lifted her head in confusion. "He's cold…"

"He's dead." The queen stated becoming angry once more

"No… he's cold… too cold…" Fionna replied staring at the boy. His skin was now that gray-ish pale color again and his temperature was cold as before.

Marshall Lee opened his eyes and quickly sat up. His eyes were now that electric black. "What?" He asked at the confused faces. He stood up stretching and identified his mother. He stopped mid stretch "Mother?" Instantly the queen rushed to the boy knocking him off his feet.

The queen, realizing what she did, pulled back from the embrace, and disappeared without a word into her shadow. "What was that about?" Marshall asked with a smile, his fangs now visible.

"How do you feel?" Cake asked

"Hungry… got anything red?"

"Be right back" Cake smiled

"So… how's my little Fi?" He asked as he began to float once more "Why was she crying? Did she miss me?"

Fionna frowned and punched him in the shoulder "That's for scaring me! I though you were gone for ever!"

Marshall laughed and pulled her to his side "Did you cry for me?"

"Here you go Marshall," Cake said passing him a bowl of strawberries

"Thanks cat." He grinned.

Fionna punched his shoulder once more "Don't ruin it… We cried for you."

Marshall grinned as he sucked the color of the strawberries

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxx

"What happened to your evil plan?" The wizard asked teasingly as the queen stepped out of the shadow

"We've all had our moment we lost control…" She responded with a smirk and her eyes closed.

"His death affected you that much?" he asked smiling

"You knew didn't you? You knew he was going to get up."

"Yes… like I knew I would win the bet." He smiled and stuck his hand out for the tickets

The queen smiled "Here."

"Now… I hope you don't think any less of me for not being evil enough."

"Actually I like it… gives me the opportunity to corrupt you." She grinned

"Good… Now, my beautiful evil, queen would you like to go see the best band of Aaa playing tomorrow night?"

"I would love too." She grinned "…and maybe suck out some souls."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Marshall was sitting in the doorway in the shade watching Fionna and Cake fighting science cat and the other person.

"So I think I have some explaining to do." The male voice and familiar scent came from behind Marshall.

"You" Marshall said surprised

"You need some growing up to do" The wizard sated passing Marshall the golden liquid in the heart shaped vile.

"Is this?" Marshall asked awed

The wizard nodded with a smile "I am thinking you drink it and age a bit… 25 is enough… then you turn her into a vampire and well…you know."

"It's temporary?"

"Not even I can grant you full mortality" He grinned "…now be careful. As I told your mother… the ingredients are extinct… I gave you a small dose before but this is all of it… in concentrate… I m thinking it'll give you 7 years of mortality."

Marshall nodded "Thank you."

The wizard bowed at the king "You're welcome." As he stood, he reached out for Marshall's shirt and as he pulled back, a black shadow followed.

"That's what was following me!" Marshall exclaimed with a grin

"Yes, well if you excuse me, I have a date." The wizard grinned

"Ew." Marshall said as the wizard winked. The shadow and the wizard disappeared.

"Hey Marshall what's in your hand?" Fionna asked running to the door. She stared curiously at the golden liquid that resembled her hair color.

"Mortality" He said lifting the liquid to his face to study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you going to be human now?" Fionna asked as they watched the movie. Cake was in the kitchen talking on the phone with Lord Monochromicorn.

"Maybe… only for a couple of years…"

"It's temporary?" She asked curiously

"Yeah." He replied looking back at the movie, although he was completely lost. Why is it he could never concentrate when Fionna was around?

"Do you want to be human?" Fionna asked as if choosing her words carefully

"I am… not sure." He asked as he turned his head to face the girl. His electric black eyes staring into her blue ones.

"Well… it would be temporary…" Fionna offered

"Fionna, I've been immortal for so long… one thing was that little taste another thing would be seven years. How do I live like that for seven years?" He spoke looking more serious than she had ever seen him be.

"Marshall… it's your choice… what ever you want." Fionna smiled and grabbed his cold hand "I'm there for you" she smiled comfortingly before scooting over to hug him.

XXXXXXXXX

"I am thinking over you plan… Marshall won't do it." The queen stated as the wizard entered her throne room. She was dressed in a red and black dress that showed her figure. Her mane like hair was up and her face was only slightly made up.

"You look lovely," He stated as he walked towards her, "He will… he loves his human."

"Is that a bet?" She asked, smiling daringly

"No." He answered quickly with laugh before hooking his arm in hers. Together they walked out of the throne room.

XXXXXXXXX

"The wizard had a solid plan…but seven years as a mortal?" He thought to himself as he stared into space, the yellow-gold liquid on the table he floated near.

Cake walked into the kitchen with a basket full of the laundry she had done and quickly noted his hesitation "What are you so afraid off?" She asked putting the basket of clean laundry on the floor.

"I am not afraid of anything." Marshall replied with a smirk. He lay back on the air.

"Yeah, okay." She rolled her eyes. "Are you afraid of dying? Is that why you don't wanna be mortal? Or is it because you don't feel like walking?" She mocked

"I don't appreciate your tone," He stated

"Marshall Lee pleases! If you haven't noticed that girl, over there in the other room, is head over heals for you! She was ecstatic to find a way for you two to be together and she sees you upset so she's feeling crushed… and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings but I don't appreciate you hurting my baby" She replied sassily.

Marshall sighed "Cake… what happens seven years later? You thought of that. What happens when this potion wears off and turn back into me?" He asked the cat girl "What happens if I get used to mortal life with Fionna and then after the seven years pass… I turn into me again… then what? Then I just sit back and watch Fionna die? Or do I turn her into a vampire so she can sit back and watch as you and everything she has come to love dies?" He asked frustrated

"I don't know Marshall… I haven't thought of any of that… but instead of making her feel like it's her fault why don't you go and tell her what's bothering you…" She replied unmoved by his arguments, although inside she was proud of him for actually caring. "Here's your shirt." She passed him the gray shirt and continued on her way to put the cloths away. "It's really up to what you want."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

Marshall sighed as he saw the entrance to his mother's castle in the distance. "It's really up to what I want to do…" Marshall repeated. "Good old nightosphere…" He mumbled.

"Hello Vampire king" the servant said as he opened the door for Marshall Lee. "Your mother is in her throne room." Marshall nodded and floated towards the direction.

"Marshall Lee?" His mother asked when she saw him.

He nodded "Where id your wizard friend?"

"Away but I can summon him if you wish…" She offered

"Please."

"Did you just say please?" She asked confused before summoning the wizard

"Yes my queen?" He asked before realizing Marshall was there "Still a vampire?" He asked

"Is there anyway to make the potion permanent?" Marshall asked ignoring the shocked expressions

The wizard recovered from the shock and smiled "Of course Not." He laughed, "If you really want to be mortal I guess you would just need to drink potion after potion but the ingredients are extinct…" He said putting a finger under his chin in though.

"Marshall Lee… are you sure this is what you want?" The queen asked disbelieving

"Yes mother." Marshall replied uniformly

"Very well…" She sighed "Servant!" She called out. From the door Marshall had walked in from came a small zombie like vampire. "Get me the Enchantress." The servant nodded before stalking away.

"Are you really?" The wizard asked shocked

"It's what he wants," She said solemnly before turning to her son "…and I think I owe him." She smiled softly. Marshall had never seen her smile so sweetly. "Of course for a price." Her smile became wicked.

"Why does everything have to have a price…?" Marshall mumbled

His mother laughed, "You're title as king of the vampires." She grinned

"Fine." Marshall rolled his eyes "Not like I would fit after turning human…"

"Half- human…" The wizard corrected him

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I am still your mother dolt." His mother laughed as the servant entered with a woman.

The woman was blond with beautiful blue eyes. Her complexion was exactly like Fionna's… They could've been related!

"Give her the potion." His mother broke him free from the trance.

"What?" He asked

"Give her the potion."

Marshall complied and watched as the blond woman drank his only chance at mortality. "What! Why did she do that?" Marshall exclaimed angrily

"Bite her." His mother spoke calmly. Marshall stared confused at his mother "Bite her!" She ordered this time

For the first time ever Marshall did as his mother told and bit the woman's neck.

XXXXXXXXX

"I am so sorry if I did anything to hurt you." Prince Gumball spoke rushed; a shamed of what he knew he had done. "I promise you… I had no control… You know I would never!" He spoke again. Fionna nodded and smiled

"I know PG… I know… That's why I came when you called. I am sure you weren't able to control yourself. I know you don't behave like that." She smiled once more and the prince relaxed.

Cake and Lord Monochromicorn lay near by playing music and Fionna let her eyes wonder to the items Lord Monochromicorn had sucked the color away from. "Cool." She said as she saw the white-ish gray river that was usually pink.

"I am so sorry." Gumball repeated

"It's okay." Fionna reassured

"Still friends?" He asked

"The best." She responded

"Yeah… Friends. Maybe its best we stay that way." Prince Gumball thought to himself as he looked at Fionna's disarming smile.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ouch." Marshall said as he awoke. He found himself on his bed. "How the?" He asked sitting up.

"Well a human in the nightosphere is asking to die." His mother answered as she floated up stairs with a glass of Cherry soda and some red apples. "This was all you had." She smiled.

"Thanks…" he mumbled as he took a bite.

"I bet your wondering what I did." She stated happily

"Uh… sure" Marshall continued to bite the apple

"Well, Enchantress had the power to grant a person's desire… your desire was to be human… there you go. I won her in a game of poker." His mother grinned

"Had?" He asked guilty "You play poker?" He furrowed his eyebrows

"Yeah... had. You devoured her." She laughed, "There's a lot you don't know about me." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good-bye" She said as she began to walk down the stairs. Instantly she stopped and returned to her son's side, kissing his forehead and then leaving without another word.

"Whoa." He stated shocked.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hello." Marshall smiled at the blond girl lying on the soft grass.

"Marshall?" She looked up his brown eyes. "You drank it?" She stood up excitedly

"Really I hadn't noticed." He teased

"Cake! Cake he drank it!" Fionna called out excitedly and out of her tree house came Cake and Lord Monochromicorn followed by Prince Gumball.

It was a chatty environment with everyone happily admiring Marshall's new form.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Seven years later 

"So it's tonight right?" Cake asked sipping her tea

"Yeah." Fionna mumbled

"How do you feel Fionna?" Prince Gumball asked sipping his tea

"Okay… I mean I knew this was gonna happen and I accepted it." Fionna sighed and watched Marshall Lee and Lord Monochromicorn playing Frisbee a few feet away.

"Sit still!" Cake exclaimed at her three-year-old baby, Jake.

"Hey, be easy with my nephew." Fionna smiled "Come to aunty." She stretched her arms out for the baby boy who snuggled in her arms.

"You spoil him too much." Cake mused

"Oh hush." Fionna teased petting the baby

"Why the long faces?" Marshall jogged over; his skin was now a tan color with all the time he has been spending in the sun. His brown eyes looked over at his girlfriend's distant expression. He knew exactly why Fionna was this way. Today, midnight, he was supposed to turn back. Supposed to, being the key words. He never told her, or anyone else of what his mother had done. He didn't want to give false hope. Sure, his relationship with his mother was improving but he still had his doubts about what she had done. She gave in too quickly… and that wasn't like her at all. Marshall and Fionna had talked about his turning back and she had offered to be turned into a vampire along with him, but he always argued that she would come to hate it. She was an adventurer… she would miss the sun, the daylight sky. The beautiful sunsets that reminded him how lucky he was to have what he so long ago lost. Mortality. Many hate it, sure even he hates it often, with having to walk and actually bruising he hates it. However, the thought of actually being able to grow and move on… the tastes and feelings… the freedom to love. That may be the reason he loved being mortal so much… He was free to love Fionna. He could love her and not feel like he would hurt her… or feel like he would be taking her from her life…

"You haven't forgotten have you?" Gumball asked laughing

"What?" Marshall asked feigning confusion

"You turn back tonight," Fionna mumbled

"Oh that!" Marshall laughed. Smiling he pulled the human girl to her feet, taking the baby from her arms. He Skimo kissed the babe before handing him to Gumball and grabbing Fionna's hand, pulling her away from the group.

"What are you doing?" She asked laughing

Marshal smirked at her "nothing" He dragged the word out and pushed her against the wall of Gumball's castle. She was in between his arm's staring into those brown eyes she has come to love when his lips crushed against her neck.

She had lost count of how many times he had done this, yet he always got the same response from her. Her body trembled in pleasure and she raised her hands to the back of his head. Marshall trailed kisses from her neck to her cheeks ending on her lips. They kiss started soft and sweet, and escaled to an open-mouth French kiss. They enjoyed each other's feel before pulling away to breath. "What was that for?" She asked out of breath and blushing lightly, he always got this response from her.

"For being so lumping cute." He smirked pinching her cheek and walking away, leaving her very much hot and bothered.

"You tease!" She whispered running after him.

"You two need to stop playing around so much. Man you are 1025 years old and Fionna you are 23. Stop acting like Jake." Cake scolded as the two ran after the other.

"I assure you Cake… since the day you moved out of the tree house, we act like adults." Marshall winked and Fionna blushed

She punched him in the shoulder and Cake raised an eyebrow "Shut it." She warned.

"If you and Marshall Lee are…Glob help us" Cake exclaimed taking her baby from Gumball and walking towards Lord Monochromicorn.

Gumball laughed and waved as the Lord and his Lady flew home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… what's up with you?" Fionna asked leaning against the doorframe to her room.

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked closing the book he was reading and stepping off Fionna's bed.

"Its half an hour till midnight and you're not looking sickly." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You want me to look sickly?" He laughed picking up his plaid shirt from the ground.

"No. But it's weird… last time… at this time you were…" She trailed off not wanting to remember her scare.

He laughed, "Wanna go to Cake's house?" He asked putting his shirt back on

"No… I made spaghetti with lots of marinara sauce… so we can eat late tonight." She sighed, "Besides, Jake is asleep by now so Cake and Lord M. are too."

"He really tires them out." Marshall laughed walking towards her. His statement didn't even cause her to smile. She was turning to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Why is my little Fi upset?" He murmured in her ear

"Marshall… please don't." She said pushing him away. She walked out of the room, leaving him to stand there alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Fi… Fi… Why are you crying?" Marshall asked walking into the kitchen where Fionna was sitting.

"Marshall?" She asked looking at the smiling tan boy in front of her "But…but…it's past midnight!"

"Surprise?" He grinned

"Marshall you jerk!" She yelled angrily standing and punching him in the gut "For seven years I've been in internal turmoil thinking that you…" She yelled in annoyance before lunging for the boy. They landed on the hard ground as she struggled against his hold. He smiled and hugged her tightly until she stopped struggling

"Forgive me." He mumbled with a smile.

"You're a jerk, you know that." She raised her head with a smile

"Yeah… but you love me." He teased

"More than you'll ever know." She teased

XXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it!" Cake murmured as she looked at Marshall. His tan was still there just like his brown eyes. He wasn't floating and he had no fangs. He was still human.

"What happened?" Gumball asked shocked

"Jerky here ignored to tell us that his 'condition', as he calls it, is permanent." Fionna laughed pushing Marshall to the side.

"You're taking this rather well…" Gumball muttered, "I mean, seven years of torture…"

"I am just hoping this isn't a dream." Fionna mumbled. She smiled up at her boyfriend as he made faces at Jake. Fionna bit her lip and looked over at Cake. "Cake… remember what you said… yesterday."

"About what baby?" She said smiling down at Jake. Fionna looked back at Marshall who was still making faces at Jake, then back at her sister. "No way." Cake mumbled her face mixed in shock and awe. Fionna bit her lip and looked down.

"No way what?" Marshall asked as he sat on Fionna's lap.

Cake stared at the two in shock. She stood with Jake and walked towards the castle entrance, where Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn were. "I am done! Glob help us!" Cake chuckled back leaving Marshall confused.

"What was that all about?" He laughed

Fionna looked the man in her lap. His hair was longer, and he refused to cut it, the now tanned skin showed his freckles. "Marshall… Do you like babies?"

Marshall shrugged "I like messing with Jake."

Fionna bit her lip and looked down. Marshall lifted her face by her bunny ear "When are you getting rid of this hat?" He joked and she only stuck her tongue out "What's bothering my little Fi?" He pouted

Before she could answer, Cake and Gumball walked out of the castle with a cake. Lord Monochromicorn and Jake, walking, followed them "Why didn't you say anything before?" Cake asked as she sat the cake in front of her. Jake climbed onto her lap to stare at the cake.

"I didn't know what to do…" Fionna mumbled as she looked down

"What's going on? I am confused." Marshall furrowed his eyebrows and stood from Fionna's lap "Why is everyone in on this but me?"

"Tell him." Gumball smiled at his friend

"Marshall…" Fionna started and glanced over at the cake. It said 'congratulations' written in blue and pink frosting. "Look at the cake." She smiled softly and he complied.

"For what?" He asked confused

"For the love of… Marshall, Fionna's pregnant." Cake stated. Instantly Fionna blushed and turned away, embarrassed Cake had just put it out there, yet glad she didn't have to. Upon receiving no response from Marshall, she looked up to see his dumbstruck response. He was literally left with his mouth hanging open and hi9s eyes wide. "That's what happens when you act like adults." Cake teased, gumball and Lord M. began to laugh.

To Fionna's delight, Marshall grinned. He pulled her up and squeezed her tighter than usual, until she squealed. He pulled back and tried to smooth out the newly formed bruises on her arms as everyone laughed at his ecstatic expression.

XXXXXXXXX

"What do you think about Marceline?" Fionna said as she said on her bed with Marshall under her caressing her hair.

"What if it's a boy?" He smiled staring into space.

She sighed, "We could name it after me and Cake's father."

"How about Finn?" He grinned

She looked up to his face and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Finn? That's an odd name."

"Its cute…and we could call him Finnegan for fun. He would be best friends with Jake and if he's lucky he'll fall in love with a woman as beautiful and awesome as his mother." He kissed her forehead in sweet manner she still wasn't used to, no matter the how long they were together.

"I'm hungry." She rumbled and looked up hopefully at his face

"Alright. I'll make you a grilled cheese with tomato." He smiled as he slipped from under her.

"Umm… actually… I'm not really feeling for tomatoes" She grinned as she brought her hand behind her head. His shirt, she was wearing, falling off her shoulder and revealing the blue bra she was wearing. He rolled his eyes and turned to the kitchen, before stopping to return and kiss her lips in the sweet manner he had been doing recently. He pulled back and nudged her head making her hair fall out of places. She smiled and brushed her hair away in just enough time to see him turn in the direction of the kitchen. "Finn… huh?"

A/A/N

I hoped you liked it… yeah it's over… 3 oh Fiolee…


	14. Chapter 14

The sequel to this story is out!

Called: My story

Fiolee pairing.


End file.
